Unknown past, Unknown side
by CrAzY-Ai-5024
Summary: 2 students transfered into mikan's class along with Luna Koizume. suddenly mikan is now a special star and going on missions. what's is the connection of the 2 studen't to mikan? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my third fanfiction. sorry if it's not that good. please review! =D also looking for a beta! PM me if your interested! this chapter is a prologue (ish)

* * *

**

**Chapter 1: What have i gotten my self into?**

**Mikan POV**

I looked out the window and saw that it was cloudy outside. I had no problem with that, it matched my mood perfectly. I felt like I lost all of my energy when Hotaru left. Like she took a part of me with her. She was my best friend, there wasn't a day I hadn't seen her before. Even though she looks cold and emotionless, I know that she cares for me and that was why her leaving was unforgivable. She left her best friend for some stupid rich school. I could feel the tears prick my eyes and closed them. I suddenly remembered Hotaru saying that I looked even uglier when I cried. I couldn't help but laugh a little at the memory but as soon the smile came to my face it left just as quickly. Hotaru was gone, she was never going to come back home again.

I wasn't naive, I heard all the adults talking about how the Alice Academy was like a jail and nobody was allowed to have any kind of contacts with the students. My mind came up with all kinds of torture sessions, I knew I wasn't like that but I didn't know how the school worked so my mind couldn't help but imagine the worst possible scenario.

_Riiiiiingg_. I jumped, suddenly yanked out of my thought by the loud and horrible bell. I packed up my things and dragged myself to the door. I wasn't deaf; I could hear whispers about me as I walked out of the classroom. I knew I was acting unreasonable but I just couldn't help it. Everything about me was on auto. Everything ran by schedule and there was nothing to change it. everyday was the same, get up, brush my teeth, get ready for school, eat breakfast, walk to school, sit in the classroom, walk back home, eat dinner, do my homework, take a bath, then sleep. And the routine repeats itself. I was acting like a living zombie.

I sighed for the hundredth time today. I was walking down the road to my house. I didn't need to think about where I was walking, I've walked down the same path for 3 years and I practically knew every bump in the road. What I wasn't expecting was a guy to roughly shove into me. I looked up at the boy. He was looking all around like he was looking for something or someone. He suddenly looked down remembering that he ran into someone. I was pretty dazed from the fall but one look at the boy's face left me even more dazed. To say the boy was hot would be an understatement. He had warm chocolate colored hair and stormy gray eyes. He had a light tan and thin lips that were set into a frown. He had about 3 piercings on each ear had a lean but slightly muscled body. I could tell because he was pressed to me.

He suddenly looked alerted and his eyes, those mysterious orbs, slowly melted into red. I gasped. I never saw something like that and it frightened me. I suddenly felt the need to run away from this boy, hot or not. I wiggled and shoved him. He looked surprised but got of me in a second. He scanned the place once more like he was searching for someone.

I stood up on shaky legs and started to walk backward, away from the boy. His eyes snapped towards me as I made the first step and suddenly widened. He yelled 'duck' and as a reflex I did as he ordered. Then I heard the sickening crunch of bone breaking and a loud thud. I opened my eyes and saw the boy in front of me looking past my shoulder. I looked behind and saw the body of a large man lying sprawled on the ground, his head at an odd angle.

I was about to scream my head off when the boy seemed to notice my opened mouth and quickly covered it with his hand jus in time. My voice was muffled by the hand as I tried to scream unsuccessfully.

The boy suddenly stiffened and "damn" was all I heard before I was grabbed by the hand and was dragged away from the street into an isolated alleyway.

He slowed down when he thought nobody was there and let go of my hand. He turned around and said, "Okay, look, this is really bad way to meet and all but I have an explanation-shit! These guys never give up" about 10 men appeared in the alleyway that was previously deserted.

They were dressed in all black and had creepy white masks covering their faces.

Oh my freaking god, what have I gotten myself into!

* * *

please review! and also **LOOKING FOR A BETA! PM ME IF YOUR INTRESTED!** =D


	2. Chapter 2

**YAY! new chapter! sorry this chapter is not as long as i wish it would've been. but it's the ending of the prologue! the next chapter is where the real story starts. =D also, thanks to everyone who added my story as their fav, and reviewed. thanks sooo much! =D

* * *

**

Chapter 2

**Hot and Deadly: thy name is Rui**

I looked on helplessly as the men closed in on us. I wanted to bolt out of this place but the boy was in front of me and a wall behind me, with the men on either side. I had no way to run. I thought I was gonna die. Oh my god! What if they were kidnappers who kidnap little kids and sell them overseas? I don't want to be sold! God! Help meeee! I could feel my heart beat accelerate. My palms started to sweat.

"Sheesh woman, get a grip will ya. We're not gonna die." I looked up confused as how he figured out what was going on in my head. As if he read my mind, he rolled his eyes and replied

"It's all over your face." my face scrunched up on that comment but I didn't say anything. He looked back at the men.

"Okay. Here goes nothing." he grinned and charged at them.

I thought he was gonna get his ass handed back to him. But instead he was out there beating up all 10 of those people. My eyes were glued to his body as he twisted and turned. It was like watching a dance, but not quite. He was very graceful with his movement. But it didn't make him look like a girl. Every punch cracked a bone, every kick knocked out a person. In a matter of minutes all 10 of the men were on the ground groaning and withering in pain. It couldn't have been more than 5 minutes but it felt like an hour to me. My jaw fell open. I just gaped at the men on the ground. I couldn't believe it. I rubbed my eyes again. Wishing everything was a dream. But when I opened my eyes again, the men were still there. I felt excitement and nervousness seep into my body.

"Now that is done and over with. How about a proper introduction, hmm?" I just nodded mutely. I didn't think I could talk with out stuttering. The boy grinned. He didn't look anything like a guy that would be capable of putting 10 grown men on their backs. Hell, he couldn't even be more than 9 years old for Pete's sake!

"My name is Rui and I belong to an organization called A.I. I've been sent to ask if you would like to join us" he stretched out his hand towards me and gave me a friendly smile. I didn't think twice before grabbing his hand. I felt like a lifeless person after Hotaru left. It hasn't been even 30 minutes since I met this guy and I felt alive, I've experienced all sorts of emotions. I didn't want to loose this feeling. I didn't want to go back to being a lifeless zombie. I didn't know what an organization is and what kind it was. But all I know was that my life is going to be on a rollercoaster ride. And I wanted to be on it. Hello people, my name is Mikan Sakura. 8 years old and now an underworld agent.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, it might confuse some people so just to clear up the trouble here: Hotaru left when Mikan and her were 8 years old. Mikan met Rui 2 weeks later. she was with Rui and them for 3 years. She finally let for Alice academy when she was 11 and just so you know everyone is now 12 in my story. Rui and Mikan meet again after 4 years. in the real gakuen alice, everything that has happened is only in a year. **

* * *

Chapter 3

_4 years later_

**Sweet Reunions**

It had been a week since the Aoi incident. It had also been a week since the elementary principle decided that the group of elementary kids along with their helpers were dangerous and needed to be under surveillance. Now there were these annoying watch-guards everywhere! In the class rooms, in the hallways, even in their ability classes. It was quite annoying but it didn't dampen Mikan's mood a lot for she was very excited.

They were getting a new transfer student! She was talking animatedly to Yuu and the gang when Narumi-sensei came in and announced for everyone to take a seat. Mikan sat in her seat but couldn't help fidget every few seconds. She had a wide grin on her face and you could practically see the sparkles in her eyes.

"Idiot" Natsume whispered low enough that nobody except Mikan could hear.

Mikan shot him an annoyed glace and was about to say something when the new student entered. She looked like a shy little girl with reddish hair and purple eyes.

"Her name is Luna Koizumi and I hope everyone can get along with her" Narumi said in very cheerful but gay tone. (Though nobody would say that out loud)

Natsume glanced at Mikan to see what was taking so long for her to reply when he sensed something was wrong. He looked at her carefully and noticed that her eyes were wider, though from excitement or what he couldn't tell. And her face was paler by a shade and there was a small frown on her face instead of her one of her signature smiles.

"Don't think too much or you'll fry your brain idiot." he said out of reflex.

"Shit, not now Natsume"

Natsume was shocked to say the least; he couldn't believe that the innocent Mikan Sakura had cussed! In his surprise he even forgot that she didn't blow up from his insult like she usually does.

"What the hell is going on here" he thought.

"Never knew you had it in you to cuss, Polka" he said, not showing his worry.

"Trust me Natsume; you don't know a lot of things about me"

Before he could say anything, he interrupted by the whole class bombarding Narumi and the new girl with questions about her Alice, her star ranking and if she had a boyfriend or not. Narumi answered for her.

"She is a double star but she can't use her Alice because she is really weak and her Alice is the 4th type. So she is forbidden to use her Alice except for under extreme circumstances. Now who wants to be her partner?"

Most of the male hands shot up into the air. Narumi laughed a little, and assigned her next to an ugly boy (sorry boy) that had no partner. Luna walked to the seat, took one look at the boy and started walking to back and stopped next to Mikan and looked straight at Natsume then shifted her glance to Narumi. Silently asking if she could switch her partner. Natsume looked at Mikan and was surprised that the gentle and cheerful was glaring at the new student.

Narumi looked apologetically at Luna as he said "sorry Luna, but Natsume already has Mikan as a partner." Luna looked back at Mikan and started coughing violently; she was coughing so violently that blood started to come out as well. Narumi looked nervous as he saw the blood stained hand and was about to say something when the substitute teacher with the freaky hair rushed in and grabbed Narumi by the hand and dragged him out.

Mikan turned to Luna with a smile. Natsume looked relieved to see that his idiot was still the same. Yeah, _his_ idiot. He accepted his feelings for the loud and cheerful brunette a long time ago, but it still scared him how much he cared for her.

"Hi! My name is Mikan Sakura, 12 years old. Was raised by my grandpa for as long as I can remember. I was told my parent died in a car accident. I've never seen them, not even a photo. I don't know their names either. I came here because Hotaru, my best friend, came and I didn't want to leave her. I'm a single star and my Alice is nullification." by the end of her speech her voice had voice had gone from cheerful to steely and her eyes that were once shining with excitement were narrowed into a glare.

She then promptly stood up. Stood right in Luna's face and said silently "If you have any problem with that, then deal with it. I know who you are, but what i don't know is why your here."

Even though Mikan said those words silently, everyone could here them loud and clear for the whole class was unusually silent. They were totally blown out of their minds. Even Hotaru was shocked though her face still stayed impassive.

Mikan simply walked away from Luna to the seat Luna was assigned to sit at. But before she sat she turned around and said, "If you ever, _ever _use your Alice on _anybody. _I will make sure that the 'condition' your in is actually true_._"

She sat right in time for Narumi to come in once again and clap his hands, catching everyone's attention. "Sorry guys, this is on a short notice but it seems like we will be getting 2 more new students. Please welcome Rui Takahashi and Rin Suzuki."

A boy with chocolate brown hair and stormy gray eyes came in. right behind him was a girl with black hair and dark blue highlights and blue-green eyes. The boy, Rui, was calm and looking bored, but the girl, Rin, was just bouncing up and down looking at all the student as if searching for a certain someone. Mikan was staring at the new students like they had 2 heads 4 arms and 16 legs. _Why is this happening? _She thought.

* * *

**please press the cute little green button, it will be appreciated greatly! =)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the really late update. man, i guess i'm a one-shot type of girl. i get distracted way too easily. i spent the last week reading mangas and fanfictions. sorry, sorry. anyway, thanks everyone for the reviews, i really appreciate it A lOT! so read away!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**New people are always troublesome**

Mikan looked on as Rui and Rin as they zeroed in their gaze on her. She looked back at them, maybe a little angry but met their stare head-on. Once Rin spotted her and made sure they had the right girl, she yelled "Mi-Chan!" she looked excited. Like she finally met a long lost, really good, friend. In her case, it was really true. She was Rui's partner. She was Mikan's best-friend

_"Mi-Chan are you happy?" Mikan was surprised to hear that question and immediately replied "yes, why do you ask that?" because, you have some of these moments when you look like you miss a very important person."_

Mikan remembered something Rin had said only a week before she transferred to Alice Academy. It was all thanks to them that she was in the academy in the first place. A faint smile played along her lips as she thought of that. But as soon as the smile came, it left. Leaving her lips thinned and into a scowl.

"Well it looks like both of you and Mikan-Chan know each other!" Narumi said.

Rui smirked and laughed a little. The mere sound drawing the class in, except for some exception, with hearts in their eyes.

"Oh, don't worry. We know each other alright." Rui said with a sadistic smile.

Mikan frowned as she remembered all the times Rui had taught her training lessons. He took the words 'welcome to hell' to a whole new level. Oh she was going to get her revenge alright, she was. She smiled a slightly sadistic smile back at him as she thought of all the possible things she could and would do.

"Well then, what better partner for both of you other than Mikan-Chan" Narumi announced.

Mikan's smile widened and truthfully, Rui and Rin were starting to get a bit worried. They knew something was up when she didn't bait to Rui's comment and the smile confirmed it. They knew she was angry at them for interfering with her personal mission, but they heard things were going no where and they missed her too much. She was so much fun to tease! They had absolutely no idea how they could still rile up a girl that killed 20 men in cold blood. Hell, she smiled when they begged for mercy!

"I'll be glad to show them around sensei!" Mikan said with her usual cheerful voice.

Only Rui and Rin could see the gears turning in her head, planning something. And when Mikan Sakura plans something, it is not pretty. The first time they let her plan a birthday party was also the last time. Ah, good times, good times. If it's one thing they learned about her during the 4 years is that she always got back at you. Always.

Rui and Rin walked towards the back of the room where a bench mysteriously appeared. They certainly hadn't seen it when they came into the room. They gingerly sat down, thinking it was all an illusion and the bench was gonna disappear the moment they sat down. That really would be a very_ interesting _situation. And hardly a first impression in a new class. They both were reassured when they sat down and didn't end up on their asses. (hahaha, it that a word?).

"So Mi-Chan, how are things going around here?" Mikan's eyebrow twitched.

"It was going perfectly fine, that is until you showed up"

Rui laughed "now, now,_ Mi-Chan _is that anyway to talk to your wonderful friends that came all this way to see you? Anyway I think trouble finally decided to run your way."

"I can handle it" Mikan was close to snapping. Both her calm attitude and Rui's neck.

"We know you can handle the situation mi-chi. But we smelled excitement and just couldn't stay away. You know us." Rin had sensed the dangerous aura from Mikan and had to do something. Fast. They were known for destroying a lot of things in their infamous brawls. How could two people who go at each other like a cat and dog, be some of the closest friend? She had absolutely no idea.

Mikan just sighed. She knew they liked to get involved when things got interesting or exciting. They had dragged her along once and that was a time she wouldn't be forgetting for a while.

"Fine, just don't get involved with it too much. You should know this is my task and I don't like it when the people who trained me are here for babysitting." she said with a pout.

"Oh, we know, we know. We won't interfere with your task at all. So, anyway how's your boyfriend?" Rin asked with a sly mile.

"Yeah, we're just dying to meet him." Rui continued.

Mikan looked horrified. She had wide eyes, face as red as a tomato and an open mouth. One of the worst things about having them interfere is the embarrassment. They will practically humiliate you to no end. Mikan saw what they did to the poor girl when they interfered with her mission. And she never wanted to be on the receiving end of that. But it looks like she doesn't get a choice in that matter. Tch, Karma is a bitch.

* * *

**I hope you like it and please review. i'm thinking of actually stopping the fanfic. but if i have enough reviews, i may continue. ^_^**


End file.
